Fire Dragon
by White devil 16
Summary: Fire Dragon is a story based on two people who is madly in love but in order to save the world Inuyasha must take the power of the fire dragon. But will they see each other again.Or atleast alive.....
1. At the highschool

Fire Dragon

The story takes place with a boy named Inuyasha, a half demon, just getting out of High school. As he walks out to go home he sees Kagome.

"Kagome wait up."

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing just going home, Why?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a concert tonight?"

"Sure, Who's playing anyway?"

"The Kimo's, They're like a punk rock sort of band."

"You don't even know who they are do you?"

"No but they sounded pretty interesting to me."

"Well what time are you going to pick me up?"

"How about 9:00 tonight?"

"Ok, but don't be late."

"I'll be there I promise."

When Kagome walked around the corner he heard a shout from an annoying voice that could only come from one person.

"Inuyasha"

"Sesshomaru buddy, how are you"

"Fine, hey what were you talking to Kagome about?"

"Nothing except I have a date with her tonight."

"You're a lucky bastard."

"Yeah I know, but don't tell anyone else."

"You now me, I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah I know you, you told Leo that I said I was going to throw stones at his car but you told him and I had to fight him."

"You won didn't you?"

"Yeah but I shouldn't have to fight when it was a secret."

"Ok but you were never beaten by anyone."

"Except Naroku."

Ok this is only the first page. This is my first writing to you guys. So review and tell me what I could fix.


	2. Naroku

Last time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was talking about how Inuyasha got a date with Kagome. And how Naroku was the only one that could beat him in a fight.

"That's like the only person to beat you though and he just got lucky that's all."

"Anyway I have to start going so I could get ready for tonight."

"I understand, you want to look spiffy for your date tonight. Tell me all about it."

"Yeah, but I would still have to change out of these clothes so I don't stink from gym."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"See you later Sesshomaru."

He sees a car peal out of the school parking lot and disappears around the corner. Inuyasha starts walking home. When he turned down the corner of his street, he noticed the same car in his driveway. He walked cautiously towards his house when he sees his worse enemy of all time.

"Naroku, what are you up to and why are you at my house?"

"That must be his gang too."

He soon realizes that Sango was walking up to the house. She walks up to the door cautiously because of the door being cracked open.

"Why would Inuyasha leave his door open? He's very protective of his house."

She grabs the knob and opens the door to find out that the only people there was Naroku.

"Naroku, what are you doing here? Does Inuyasha know you're here?"

"No but he will."

"What do you mean?"

Naroku points at the bedroom door and tells her to look in it. Inside was Inuyasha's father. He was murdered from being strangled to death.

"What have you done Naroku?"

"I'm simply asking for the Fire Dragon."

"The what?"

"The Fire Dragon!"

"I've never even heard of the Fire Dragon."

"Well you can tell Inuyasha that if he doesn't give me the Fire Dragon that your next.

This one sounds good. Well at least better than the first chapter. Please review


	3. The Mystery Note

Last time: Inuyasha was walking when he seen his best pal Naroku at his house. Sango, one of his friends was questioned on the were a bout's of Inuyasha. She then saw the body of Inuyasha's dad. Inuyasha is still unaware of his father's death.

"Sango, why did you go in there? Naroku, you better not do anything to her."

Back at the house

"Sango, I'm letting you live on one condition. You have to bring Inuyasha to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good now go before I change my mind."

"Yes Naroku"

Inuyasha sees Sango crying as she left. She went down the street and into her house. When Naroku left he rushed towards her house to see what was wrong.

"Sango open up. It's me Inuyasha."

The door opens and Sango falls into his arms crying. The feeling of her sorrow made him feel sad.

"Inu…Inuyasha they killed…they killed your father."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Your dad is dead he's in his room on the floor."

Inuyasha rushes out of the house and goes home. He walks in through his half opened door and runs to his father's room to find him on the floor. Inuyasha cried till the ambulance came. When they were taking him away a letter fell out from his shirt pocket. On it, it said "Only the dragon has the power of a god." He didn't know what it meant but he had this strange feeling that he should keep it. He went back to Sango's house and called Kagome.

"Kagome I can't come to the concert now."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was killed by Naroku."

"What are you talking about? Why would Naroku kill your father?"

"I don't know yet but I will find out, I promise I will get revenge on my father."


	4. The first kiss

"Sango I'll be back. I have some business I have to take care of."

"Inuyasha wait, Naroku said that he was going to kill me if I didn't bring you to him. What am I going to do?"

"That won't be necessary because I'm going to go there right after I equip over at my house."

"Take him out Inuyasha."

"Stay hidden and don't leave the house for nothing."

"Ok"

"Tell Kagome that….that I love her and if I survive then we could go out for a relaxing evening. Just the two of us."

"I will"

Inuyasha rushes to his house and takes a shower. The bathroom was full of steam due to the hot water. He heard the door open and stood quietly. As the shower curtain opened he lunged out and grabbed Kagome by the neck. He released her and apologized.

"It's ok Inuyasha. They stood there and stared at each other, and for the first time Kagome saw how innocent and harmless he is. He had the most beautiful hair she's ever seen. They began to hug and Inuyasha grabbed her chin and made it eye level. They started kissing passionately. The room was getting hotter and it wasn't from the water.

It was their love for each other. Kagome walked in the shower not realizing what she was doing. They broke apart as she watched Inuyasha slide his hand down her leg. He took her clothes off and she took his man hood in her hands. She slowly massaged it till it was hard. She had went down on him for the remainder of the night. In the morning Inuyasha went to go in the hall when he seen his father's picture glowing. He suddenly blacks out.

Find out what happened next chapter.


	5. The Sholler trader

"Thanx for the reviews that helped me and if you can help me in anyway please let me know when you submit a review".

Inuyasha wakes up in a pure white room that looked like there was no end to it. There is silent whispers that seem to come from nowhere. You could also hear screams of agony and horror. The room was like hell only with a heavenly glow. Then he turns to see a being that when he looked at you it looked like he can see through you. The eyes of a hawk. He looked lifeless and seemed to be a demon. The one thing he hated was demons. He hasn't seen a demon for years since he was looking for the jewel shards with the gang.

"Who are you, and where am I?"

'You are in my world, The world of the trade."

"I don't bargain with demon's, now send me back home."

"Your father denied my offer too. But you will accept it."

"I'm not accepting anything from a demon."

"awe but you will you see because you have love in your heart. You see your father didn't when I came to him. You were two when he found out that you weren't even his kid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father is a Demon and your mother was human.You have a brother too."

"Tell me this demon why do you tell me this?"

"I'm only trying to bargain with you. It's what I do."

"Tell me this Demon, who is my father then?"

"Ahh so you want to know more about your father do you? Well you will know when you partake your destiny. Your preacious Kagome will pass away by Naroku."

"What.."

"That is unless you take this power, the power of the fire dragon."

"Demon send me home NOW!"

"As you wish but remember this, The power will reveal everything. And the name is sholler, sholler the trader."

Inuyasha wakes up on the floor and stands up to see if he was really back. The house was filled with steam from when the shower was running. He walk's in to see Kagome still sleeping in his bed, peacefully sleeping.

This was the time, the time to take out Naroku.


End file.
